gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Bezład
Ardinn rozsiadł się w fotelu pasażera na pokładzie lekkiej korwety typu Jarugah C02 nazywanej „Wróblem”. Przed nim znajdowała się dwójka pilotów siedzących na przeznaczonych dla nich fotelach. Jeszcze dalej znajdowała się szyba statku, za którą kryła się nieprzebrana przestrzeń kosmiczna i próżnia. Kierownik przyglądał się poczynaniom pilotów, przyrządom obserwacyjnym i urządzeniom operacyjnym. - Jaki status? - zapytał Ardinn. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę po chwili, że mówiąc normalnym głosem w bardzo cichym promie, niemal brzmiał jakby krzyczał. - Celu nie mamy jeszcze w zasięgu wizualnym - odparł pierwszy pilot. - Nie jest to nam potrzebne, Trax - wtrącił się mężczyzna przykucnięty przy jakiejś aparaturze przyczepionej do ściany pojazdu - dopóki macie łączność z lokalizatorem i dopóki podążacie za nim, dopóty odczyty wizualne nie są nam potrzebne. - Wiem o tym, doktorze - odpowiedział Trax lekko wkurzonym głosem. Mimo nie bycia bardzo doświadczonym pilotem, nie lubił być pouczanym - z tego co mi wiadomo, kierownika interesują też odczyty wizualne. Doktor nie kontynuował już tej wymiany zdań i jedynie przyglądał się odczytom z aparatury na ścianie. Cisza ponownie zapanowała na pokładzie okrętu. Załogantów męczył ten spokój, gdyż zdawał się być ciszą przed burzą. Niemała część z nich chciała mieć już to za sobą. - Sir, niech pan to zobaczy! - krzyknął zdumiony Trax. - O co chodzi, pilocie? - Ardinn wstał z fotela i podszedł do stanowisk pilotażowych. Nic podejrzanego nie dostrzegł. - Niech pan spojrzy na odczyty, panie kierowniku - pierwszy pilot domyślił się, że przełożony jeszcze nie zauważył tego o czym mówił. Lekkim ruchem głowy wskazał o co mu chodzi. Ardinn spojrzał na odczyty ze skanerów i aż zaniemówił. - Nie... Nie to niemożliwe… Dziesięć godzin wcześniej, podziemia planety Von Nepari - Jak przebiega realizacja projektu Omega? - dyrektor Kraanyk spytał kierownika podchodząc do niego. Obaj stali w pomieszczeniu, w którym była wielka, pancerna szyba, przez którą dało się obserwować laboratorium. W tymże laboratorium znajdował się projekt. Dyrektor właśnie wszedł do pokoju, za to kierownik był skierowany w stronę szyby. - Będziesz mógł za chwilę zobaczyć na własne oczy, Calliusie. Przybyłeś z inspekcją w samą porę, bo akurat projekt jest niemal gotowy. Potrzeba jedynie wgrać mu świadomość i będzie można się zająć ostatnimi testami - odpowiedział uprzejmie kierownik Ardinn przyglądając się umieszczonemu w laboratorium „projektowi Omega”. Był nim olbrzymi trzymetrowy droid, który robił imponujące wrażenie nawet z tej odległości. - Wszystko zrealizowane zgodnie z zapiskami Altena Raxe… Muszę osobiście pogratulować temu kto to wykonał - Kraanyk z nieskrywanym podziwem przyglądał się machinie. - Można to zrobić już teraz, jeżeli sobie tego życzysz - odrzekł Ardinn obracając się w stronę zarazem przełożonego, jak i przyjaciela - twoje wejście do laboratorium nie powinno przeszkadzać inżynierom. - W takim razie idźmy tam - odparł Krannyk lekko się uśmiechając do swojego zaufanego podkomendnego kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Dyrektor Krannyk wszedł do laboratorium w obstawie dwójki ochroniarzy. Tuż z przed nim znajdował się prowadzący go kierownik Ardinn. O ile korytarz, którym chwilę temu szli, czy pokój obserwacyjny, w którym rozmawiali niedawno, były pomieszczeniami skromnymi i ubogimi w detale, o tyle całą przestrzeń laboratorium wypełniały niezliczone szczegóły. Komputery, skanery, aparatura operacyjna, alarmowa i obserwacyjna przykrywała całe ściany gigantycznego pomieszczenia rozmiarem przypominającego wnętrze hurtowni. Na samym środku pomieszczenia znajdował się trzymetrowy eksperymentalny robot posturze humanoidalnej, z twarzą wyglądającą jak odwrócona do góry nogami głowa droida z serii B1, z czterema metalowymi mackami przyczepionymi do pleców i dwoma parami złożonych skrzydeł. Oplatały go liczne kable i ramiona trzymających go maszyn. Projekt Omega otaczały stanowiska naukowców i inżynierów składające się ze znanych bardzo dobrze Krannykowi urządzeń elektronicznych. Personel zajmujący się projektem nie zwracał za bardzo uwagi na przełożonego i troszczył się jedynie o wykonywanie swych obowiązków. Zaciekawiony dyrektor przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu patrząc do góry, na boki i przed siebie. Robił to uważnie, gdyż jego obserwacje miały potem odegrać istotną rolę w trakcie spisywania raportu z jego inspekcji. Wtem Ardinn zatrzymał się przy jednym ze stanowisk, a Krannyk wykonał analogiczne posunięcie, acz w taki sposób, żeby móc obserwować stanowisko inżynieryjne. Stał przy nim pojedynczy naukowiec ubrany w biały kitel. Widząc kierownika skończył pracować, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. - Dyrektorze Krannyku, przedstawiam panu doktora Theodhora Dactillusa, włożył on największy wkład w ten projekt z całego tu obecnego personelu - kierownik Ardinn zapoznał ze sobą obu mężczyzn - Doktorze Dactillusie, przedstawiam panu dyrektora Josepha Krannyka, został on wyznaczony przez lorda Seuda do przeprowadzenia inspekcji w kwestii stanu projektu Omega oraz nadzorowania jego uruchomienia. - Proszę nie wyolbrzymiać moich zasług, kierowniku - odpowiedział skromnie naukowiec. - Jedynie stwierdzam fakty, doktorze - odparł Ardinn szczerze. - Miło mi pana poznać - Callius podał dłoń na powitanie Theodhorowi, obserwując przy tym dialog współpracowników. - Z wzajemnością, dyrektorze - Theodhor odpowiedział wymuszonym uśmiechem i odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. Po krótkiej chwili przeszedł do spraw służbowych domyślając się toku rozumowania nowoprzybyłego cywila - jak mniemam chce pan zobaczyć uruchomienie projektu w trybie natychmiastowym? - Nie śpieszę się nigdzie, ale nie jestem też zwolennikiem zwlekania, doktorze. Jeżeli nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie to już bym chciał zobaczyć wgranie systemu i uruchomienie - Krannyk odpowiedział dyplomatycznie. - W takim razie pozwolę wrócić do wykonywania mych obowiązków, dyrektorze - odrzekł Theodhor odchodząc od Krannyka. Wziął w dłoń komunikator leżący na jego stanowisku, przyłożył go w pobliże ust i uruchomił - Dobra! Możecie już zwolnić blokady energetyczne! Rozpocząć wgrywanie oprogramowania! Przygotować się do zwiększenia mocy silników B do 20% i uzupełnienia paliwa w silnikach A! Wykonywać skany projektu! Raportować na bieżąco! Meldować o wszystkim istotnym! Theodhor Dactillus uważnie obserwował ze swojego stanowiska składającego się z czegoś w rodzaju szafki na kółkach. Nadzorował wszystkie poczynania techników, inżynierów i naukowców obchodząc droida i otaczające go stanowiska z każdej strony. Wyczekiwał tylko jakiejś nieprawidłowości czy czegokolwiek wymagającego korekty, ale na nic tego nie trafił. W tym czasie personel wykonywał wydane rozkazy. Naukowcy coś robili na komputerach, a technicy podczepiali do droida plastikowe rury paliwowe. - Doktorze Dactillus, wszystko w normie! Oprogramowanie zostało wgrane! - raport przyszedł do komunikatora naukowca, który się uśmiechnął z zadowolenia. - Dobrze, w takim razie uruchomcie silniki A i B stopniowo zwiększając ich moc! Trzymajcie zabezpieczenia w pogotowiu! - Theodhor wydał polecenia personelowi, po czym podszedł do dyrektora z nienadającym nic komunikatorem - jaka jest pana opinia o projekcie Omega, dyrektorze? - Dość trudno jest mi go ocenić. Wolałbym zobaczyć i poczuć działanie tego droida, niż wypowiadać się, gdy stoi on w miejscu i nic nie robi - odrzekł Krannyk dyplomatycznie. - Rozumiem pański pogląd, dyrektorze - uprzejmie odparł Theodor kończąc rozmowę, w której dalszym prowadzeniu nie dostrzegał sensu. Nie miał większej ochoty na kontynuowanie dialogu z „laikiem” i „urzędasem”. Trójka wyprostowanych mężczyzn stała obok siebie i przypatrywała się droidowi oraz personelowi, który wykonywał swe zadania. Dactillus po krótkiej chwili czekania poszedł wraz z Ardinnem i Krannykiem w stronę stanowisk komputerów, na których nadzorowano droida. - Jaki status? - doktor spytał przez naukowca prowadzącego sekcję. - Wszystkie zadania ukończone w 100%. Brak nieprawidłowości - odparł naukowiec prowadzący sekcję. - W takim razie wyłączcie wszystkie blokady i uruchomcie projekt Omega - rozkazał Theodhor. Naukowcy wykonali jego polecenia i po chwili fotoreceptory droida zapaliły się na czerwono. - Inicjacja projektu Omega. Wgrywanie oprogramowania. Odrzucenie oprogramowania. Powód: sprzeczność z oprogramowaniem pierwotnym. Analiza aktualnego nośnika. Opinia: pozytywna - droid powstał i wyprostował się w całej trzy-i-pół-metrowej okazałości. Robot po chwili przemówił metalicznym, basowym pozbawionym emocji głosem. Obrócił głowę i obejrzał całe pomieszczenie. - Co mu się stało? Tego nie było w oprogramowaniu! - krzyknął przerażony kierownik Ardinn. - Przeskanować projekt Omega! Powtarzam: przeskanować projekt Omega! - rozkazał Theodhor zastanawiając się co zrobić. Sytuacja kompletnie nie pasowała do jego oczekiwań i wolał wpierw mieć pełną wiedzę sytuacyjną, a dopiero potem podjąć decyzję. - Skanowanie audiowizualne. Analiza sytuacji. Odłączenie mechaniczne: w toku. Usuwanie „oprogramowania projekt Omega”: w toku - droid przyjrzał się całemu pomieszczeniu analizując będące w nim osoby, sprzęt i miejsce. Kolor jego fotoreceptorów zmienił się na jasnoniebieski. Robot poruszył swymi kończynami zrywając większość blokad mechanicznych wyzwalając się od wpływu ludzkiego. Następnie zaczął iść w stronę Ardinna, Theodhora i Krannyka. - Odetnijcie go od prądu i paliwa! Wyłączyć to ustrojstwo do cholery! - rozkazał przerażony dyrektor wykonując gesty w stronę droida. - Projekt Omega jest kompletnie odizolowany od nas! Próbowaliśmy wyłączyć tego droida już siedem razy! Zero efektu! - krzyczał przerażony naukowiec zarządzający sekcją informatyczną. Cały personel bezradnie wpatrywał się w kroczącego opancerzonego droida. Nagle jego „macki” odczepiły się od pleców i wyprostowały. Cztery gigantyczne i podłużne ramiona, przypominające trochę metalowe tasiemce, zostały wprawione w ruch i zaczęły niszczyć niektóre stanowiska. Jedna z „macek” pochwyciła Krannyka za szyję i uniosła go do góry. - Pomocy! Zastrzelcie tego potwora! - krzyczał przerażony dyrektor bezskutecznie próbując się oswobodzić z uścisku. Żołnierze z obstawy wycelowali swoje blastery w przeciwnika i otworzyli ogień. Nie zrobili mu nim jednak większej szkody. - Identyfikacja zagrożenia: trzech nieznanych osobników. Eliminacja zagrożenia: rozpoczęta - lodowaty głos zapowiedział zbliżający się wyrok. Macka trzymająca dyrektora rzuciła nim w ochroniarzy, powalając obstawę. Droid przeszedł po trójce mężczyzn miażdżąc im klatki piersiowe. Jego macki w tym czasie precyzyjnymi i gwałtownymi ruchami niszczyły całe pomieszczenie i zawarte w nim urządzenia raniąc lub zabijąc obecny personel. Po pewnej chwili robot opuścił zdewastowane pomieszczenie. Theodhor słyszał jakiś przeraźliwy pisk. Skąd on się dobywał? Co się stało? Jakiś wybuch był, prawda? Wybuch? Gdzie on do cholery jest?! Przecież to tajne laboratorium, a nie poligon! Pontan Seud… Dwadzieścia lat… Laboratorium… Projekt Omega… Dyrektor Kraanyk… Wybuch… Dactillusowi zaczęło się powoli wszystko przypominać. Nieśpiesznie otworzył oczy i opierając się dłonią o podłogę rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. Pomieszczenie było w stanie kompletnego bałaganu. W wielu miejscach leżeli zabici i konający ranni. Wszędzie walały się kawałki ścian, gruz, sprzęt naukowy i inne tym podobne rzeczy. Dactillus wstał i kulejąc zaczął chodzić po tym zdewastowanym przez jego własne dzieło obszarze. Nie wierzył własnym oczom, gdy widział jak umierali jego współpracownicy. Z daleka usłyszał jakiś pojedynczy jęk. Ktoś prosił o pomoc! Theodhor żwawym krokiem udał się w tę stronę. Obszedł metalowy wrak aparatury naukowej. Za nim była dwójka mężczyzn. Jeden z nich leżał z nienaturalnie wygiętą szyją oraz połamanymi żebrami i na pół zmiażdżoną klatką piersiową. Miał na sobie mundur dyrektora. Drugi leżał mając ramię przygniecione przez kawałek ściany. Z oczu leciały mu łzy. - Gabi… Cynth-h..ia… - ledwo wyjąkał umierając Kraanyk. Z jego ust ciekła krew, a płuco miał przedziurawione. Oczy powoli mu się zamykały, a oddech zatrzymał się. - N-n-nieie umieraaaghahj, Callius! Nnnn-nie um-mmmm-mieraj do cholery! - Ardinn mówił w jego stronę, próbując się jakkolwiek do niego przybliżyć. Blok skalny uniemożliwiał mu ruszenie się czy udzielenie pomocy. Z jego ramienia leciała czerwonawa krew, a kierownik pomiędzy swym żałosnym łkaniem, jęczał z bólu, popłakując. Śmierć przyjaciela, ból ręki i traumatyczna scena wstrząsnęły nim dogłębnie - doktorze… niech mu pan pomoże... Theodhor przyjrzał się zabitemu urzędnikowi. Jednym spojrzeniem ocenił jego stan, ale jeszcze przykucnął przy nim, sprawdzając go i wydał wyrok. - Dyrektor nie żyje - naukowiec rzekł komentując stan inspektora. - N-n-nie… to nn-n-niemożliwe… - Ardinn jąkał dalej, nie wierząc w ten okrutny los, który go spotkał. Dactillus nie miał czasu na swój szok i swoje emocje. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Poszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę czegoś co dostrzegł. - Ddd-dokąd idziesz, d-doktorze? - Niech pan zaczeka, kierowniku. Muszę coś przynieść. Naukowiec nie odpowiadał i po chwili wrócił z czymś, co wyglądało na dość zaawansowaną apteczkę. Theodhor przykucnął obok Ardinna i sprawdził jego stan. Następnie otworzył apteczkę, nad czymś się zastanawiał i wyjął z niej jakieś narzędzia. - Co pan r-robi, doktorze? Chce mi pan uciąć ramię? - zapytał bolejący kierownik patrząc na trzymane przez rozmówcę ostrze. - Ta. Inaczej pan nie wstanie. - odparł Dactillus. Kierownik kiwnął głowę. Naukowiec wykonał niezbędne procedury, włożył coś w usta kierownikowi i zamachnął się ostrzem amputując mu niemal całe ramię jednym sprawnym ruchem. - AAAAA!!! - Ardinn nagle krzyknął z powodu przeraźliwego bólu, który przeszedł w miarę jak naukowiec wcierał mu jakiś biały krem w końcówkę krótkiego kikuta. - Jak pan chciał niby wstać? Tego bloku nie dało się podnieść - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, naukowiec zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sposób na ucieczkę od emocji przestaje działać. Wykonał parę drobnych zadań, ale nie miał już nic do roboty. Laboratorium było zniszczone. Projekt Omega gdzieś grasował. Dyrektor nie żył. Nie wiedział co dalej robić. Ta sytuacja zdecydowanie go przekraczała. Kiedyś był medykiem, więc teraz umiał się zająć rannymi. Nie miał jednak pojęcia co robić w tak pokręconej sytuacji. Po opatrzeniu rany zapytał - to co robimy, kierowniku? Ma pan jakiś pomysł? Ardinn zastanawiał się przez chwilę co odpowiedzieć. Ból po ranie dopiero mu przechodził, a szok z ataku droida wciąż miał przed oczami. Podpierając się lewą ręką, podniósł swój tors i przyjrzał się uczonemu. - Czy coś wiesz o tym co się stało z tym cholernym blaszakiem? - Projektem Omega? Nie, nie sprawdzałem tego. Wolałem wpierw Ciebie opatrzyć niż zajmować się takimi sprawami - odparł Theodhor uzasadniając swoje drobne zaniedbanie. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś mu sugerował, że czegoś nie dopatrzył. - No cóż, będę to musiał sprawdzić - kierownik wziął swój komunikator i uruchomił go. Po jakichś pięciu minutach sprawdzania czegoś za jego pomocą dowiedział się o przykrej prawdzie, po czym zwrócił się do towarzysza niedoli - Dactillusie. - Tak, kierowniku? - Jesteśmy sami na tej stacji. - Niemożliwe! Jedna sekcja właśnie nadała sygnał! - oburzył się uczony, który coś sprawdzał na swoim datapadzie. Po chwili rozszyfrował komunikat nadany przez tę sekcję. - Poważnie? Według moich danych to niemożliwe, by ktoś tu jeszcze żył. - To komunikat systemu. Sekcja zabezpieczeń reaktora właśnie uległa zniszczeniu. Mamy jakieś piętnaście minut za nim ten kompleks ulegnie destrukcji. - Musimy takto iść do hangaru - Ardinn zaczął wstawać i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę zwłok Kraanyka. - Nie dojdziemy tam z jego ciałem. Ani ja, ani ty go nie uniesiesz. Niosąc go razem, jedynie zostaniemy spowolnieni - odparł Dactillus pakując apteczkę i zabierając swoje niezbędne drobiazgi. - Mam go tu zostawić w tak niegodnych warunkach? - Rób z nim co chcesz, ja idę stąd - odparł Theodhor wstając z garścią niezbędnych rzeczy. Zamierzał właśnie się skierować w stronę wyjścia, gdy Ardinn zadał mu pytanie. - Dokąd? - Co „dokąd”? - uczony się zatrzymał i odwrócił w stronę kierownika. - Dokąd idziesz? Po co idziesz? - pytanie urzędnika przypomniało mu o jego losie. Ostatnimi czasy utracił powód do życia. Siedział niczym papuga zamknięty w tej klatce przez ostatnie lata i stracił kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym „co będzie potem”, jedynie zajmował się kolejnymi projektami, a teraz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Ardinn wykorzystał tę pauzę. - Sam widzisz, że nie masz za bardzo niczego do roboty. Ja za to z chęcią zaryzykuję ten czas dla przyjaciela - nadzorca wskazał na trupa. - Niech Ci będzie, kierowniku - Theodhor dał za wygraną. Mężczyźni przeszli korytarzem do hangaru nie napotykając nikogo poza trupami i śladami zniszczenia. Ardinn niósł na plecach dyrektora, a Theodhor pomagał iść kierownikowi, podtrzymując go od strony kikuta. W końcu weszli do hangaru i tam zastali niewiele niezniszczonych statków. Większość była zdewastowana i ich kawałki leżały na ziemi. Rozglądając się za jakąkolwiek żywą osobą szli po ogromnym i opustoszałym hangarze. Wtem usłyszeli czyjeś kroki i zatrzymali się. Theodhor obrócił się w stronę idącego. - Kto tam? - zapytał trochę przerażony naukowiec. Wtem dostrzegł od ich boku idącego mężczyznę z bronią krótką w dłoni. - A więc jednak ktoś ocalał z tej rzezi… Jak wam się udało? I kim jesteście? - zapytał pozytywnie zaskoczony człowiek. - Nazywam się dyrektor Theodhor Dactillus, a szanowny pan obok mnie to kierownik Mishel Ardinn - odpowiedział naukowiec myśląc, że spieranie się z uzbrojonym mężczyzną o kto pierwszy powinien się przestawić nie ma sensu. - Kierownik Ardinn? Poznaję pana! - Czy gdzieś się już spotkaliśmy? - zapytał trochę zmieszany Mishel. Wciąż był przytłoczony ostatnimi wypadkami w pewnym stopniu. - Tak, to było jakieś trzy miesiące temu, gdy podpisywałem z panem umowę. Nie kojarzy mnie pan? Ach… Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Kyle Ewaug Trax. Pilotuję jedną z korwet - pilot podał dłoń ściskając jedyną dłoń urzędnika. Spoglądając na nią domyślił się w jakich okolicznościach stracił drugą dłoń. Nie zapytał też o trupa, którego Mishel niósł na plecach. - Czy ta korweta jest sprawna? - Z grubsza tak. - Ta stacja zaraz ulegnie zniszczeniu. Niech pan nas zaprowadzi na pokład tego statku - rozkazał Ardinn. - Zaraz ulegnie zniszczeniu? Co?! Jak to? - odparł pilot, którego zaskoczyła ta wiadomość. - Stacja za 2 minuty i 49 sekund eksploduje - wtrącił się Dactillus pokazując mu włączony datapad z odczytami wskazującymi na taki, a nie inny wynik. Ewauq się wahał przez chwilę. Skany jednak nie mogły kłamać. Decyzja była oczywista. - W takim razie idźcie prędko za mną - oznajmił Kyle szybko. Pierwszy pilot pobiegł w stronę okrętu prowadząc dwójkę mężczyzn za sobą. Traxowi przestawało się to wszystko podobać. Chciał tylko zabrać za darmo swój towar i uciec gdzieś z nim oraz rozwiązać problem długów za pośrednictwem wdzięcznej mu za podwózkę dwójki. Wystarczyłoby, żeby odlecieli do najbliższego cywilizowanego systemu, spotkał się z „nimi” i miałby wszystko załatwione. Zero długów i spokój na najbliższy czas. Ardinn mu to obiecał. Niedosłownie, ale obiecał. Teraz jednak zamiast rozkoszować się brakiem długów załatwionym przez kierownika, musiał uganiać się za tym złomem. Jak go nazywał doktor? Projekt Omega? Chyba tak. Robot miał wmontowany nadajnik i wszystko wskazywało, że zbiegł na zachód poruszając się wgłąb Nieznanych Regionów. Nie dość, że musieli się zapuszczać w tak mroczny i tajemniczy rejon, po którym samo poruszanie się było wielką niewiadomą to musieli ścigać najniebezpieczniejszego droida z jakim Kyle miał kiedykolwiek styczność. Konfrontacja z nim oznaczała same kłopoty, ale Dactillus chyba miał jakiś pomysł na neutralizację droida. Pierwszy pilot nie miał lepszego planu na walkę, więc go nie krytykował. Najchętniej nie prowadziłby żadnego boju i czmychnął na Matagar. Nie mógł jednak tam wrócić będąc zadłużonym, a do likwidacji długów potrzeba było mu wpływów Ardinna, który uparł się na pościg za „blaszakiem”. Teraz jednak obaj ku swej zgrozie dostrzegli na odczytach wizualnych to czego się niektórzy obawiali wkraczając na niezbadane przedtem terytoria. - Nie… Nie… To niemożliwe… - Mishel wypowiedział na głos to co myślał. - Co się stało, kierowniku? - zapytał się Theodhor Dactillus wstając gwałtownie. - Przed nami jest stacja kosmiczna - oznajmił pierwszy pilot. - To jest niemożliwe! W Nieznanych Regionach nie ma prawa przeżyć ktokolwiek! Potwierdzają to wszystkie badania i obserwacje od tysięcy lat! - oburzył się naukowiec podchodząc do ekranu z odczytami. Po tym jednak, gdy podszedł do aparatury i przyjrzał się jej zobaczył, że faktycznie Kyle ma rację. Cała trójka przyglądała się z zaniepokojeniem temu wszystkiemu. Drugi pilot „nie emocjonował się” i paznokciem czyścił swoje zęby. Matneq przez całą podróż okazywał nieustannie brak zainteresowania wszystkim i wszystkimi. Chyba nawet, gdyby korweta transportowa wybuchła to by go nie obchodziło. Minęło najwyżej kilkanaście sekund i nagle jeden z paneli zaczął wydawać z siebie głośne „bip, bip”. - Przyszła wiadomość! - poinformował innych Trax. - Jaka treść? I od kogo? - Theodhor czekał z niecierpliwością na dalsze informacje. - Nie wiem - odparł Kyle po chwili milczenia. - Jak to nie wiesz? - Niech pan doktor sam spojrzy na panel po lewej to zrozumie o co mi chodzi. Dactillus spojrzał we wspomnianą stronę. Wiadomość, którą widział była napisana w nieznanym mu języku i alfabecie. Pierwszy raz to widział. Jednak miał prawo, gdyż ostatnie lata spędził w niejawnym ośrodku naukowym. Spojrzał na Ardinna. Liczył na to, że bardziej zapoznany ze światem zewnętrznym mężczyzna będzie kojarzył ten język. - Rozumie pan coś z tego, kierowniku? - Nic, a nic. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tego języka. Teraz wszyscy obecni zaczęli się obawiać tego z czym mają do czynienia. Wtargnęli na nieznany sobie obszar, gdzie panowała jakaś grupa posługująca się jakimś tajemniczym szyfrem lub językiem. Dreszcze im przeszły po plecach. Wiadomość przyszła jeszcze dwa razy w tej samej treści. Oni jednak nie rozumieli jej znaczenia. - Coś nadciąga w naszą stronę od dziewiątej - zameldował Ewauq. - Co to jest, pilocie? - zapytał zaniepokojony Ardinn. - Pięć szybkich punktó-… - gdy odpowiadał wyłoniło się kilka myśliwców od ich boku z otaczającego ich pasu asteroid. Były uzbrojone. Na ten widok Trax zaniemówił. - To jest lotnictwo bojowe! - zawołał przerażony Theodhor. - Doktorze! Niech pan się uciszy! - zwrócił się doń Mishel. - Musimy się wycofać - nalegał Kyle, który nie chciał tu przebywać dłużej - „Wróbel” nie ma szans z tą piątką, kierowniku. - Ehhh… W takim razie musimy skoczyć w nadprzestrzeń - zgodził się trochę zasmucony Mishel nie mając okazji do dogonienia Projektu Omega i pomszczenia Kraanyka. Wydał im polecenia i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z mostka - Theodhor policzy dane do skoku, a wy wymanewrujcie nas jakoś z tego. - A pan? - zapytał Trax. - Idę zająć się wieżyczką - odparł Ardinn opuszczając mostek. - Jak ten urzędnik chce strzelać z pojedynczej armatki? - zastanawiał się Ewauq. Lekka korweta zaczęła się obracać, tak by wycofać się. Musieli opuścić wąskie przejście przez pas astereoidów, które jednocześnie prowadziło ich w stronę stacji kosmicznej wroga oraz w stronę miejsca, gdzie uciekł Projekt Omega. Musieli zawrócić i wycofać się. Niestety. Piloci dali całą moc do silników chcąc wymknąć się myśliwcom. Jeden z lotników wystrzelił strzał ostrzegawczy, na co „Wróbel” odpowiedział ogniem blasterowym. Przodujący myśliwiec złamał formację i wysforował się przed resztę swych towarzyszy ostrzeliwując niemal w pełni zautomatyzowaną korwetę. Jego ostrzał rozpruł cały wlot na jeden z dwóch hangarów. Wtem zaczął go ściągać promień ściągający do drugiego hangaru, który się nagle otworzył. Desperacko próbował się wyrwać z tego uścisku, ale ostrzał wieżyczki uszkodził go w tym czasie. Myśliwiec znalazł się w środku drugiego hangaru, mimo gwałtownego hamowania uderzył dość mocno w ścianę wnętrza okrętu. Grodzie do drugiego hangaru lekkiej korwety się zamknęły. Pozostałe cztery myśliwce znalazły się w zasięgu i zaczęły strzelać do „Wróbla”, ale po chwili okręt wskoczył w nadprzestrzeń, umykając im. Wewnątrz wielkiego lasu znajdowało się jezioro. Po środku tego zbiornika wodnego można było dostrzec malutką wysepkę w większości pokrytą gęstym lasem, na skraju którego był domek letniskowy. Na tarasie tego budynku siedziała czwórka mężczyzn, z czego trzech miało na sobie mundury wojskowe. Jedyny obecny białowłosy siedział na leżaku w kącie i przeglądał wnikliwie gazety. Drugi przypominający swym rozmiarem niedźwiedzia, na którego twarzy znajdował się olbrzymi, gęsty wąs, siedział na leżaku trzymając zapełniony ciastkami i innymi słodyczami talerz. Co jakiś czas brał któreś ze słodkości i konsumował je. Trzeci z nich, mający kruczoczarną szpakowatą brodę, stał na tarasie będąc zwróconym w stronę końca mola, na którym siedział ostatni z nich. Tenże mężczyzna przyglądał się ładnemu laskowi oraz brzegowi jeziora. Jako jedyny nie miał na sobie munduru oficerskiego, tylko czarne szaty, podobne do tych u Jedi, z kapturem i peleryną (mającą czarne zewnętrze i czerwone wnętrze), które skrywały pod sobą ciemnoszary pancerz chroniący całe ciało. Kaptur miał odrzucony do tyłu, a hełm leżał obok niego na powierzchni. Siedział sobie na molo i machał lekko nogami przyglądając się ładnemu laskowi oraz brzegowi jeziora. - To jak? Skończyłeś się już zastanawiać? - zapytał trzeci - nie po to chyba tu nas zaprosiłeś, żeby smacznie zjeść oraz pooglądać drzewka i bajoro. Opancerzony wojownik milczał nie reagując jakkolwiek na zadane mu pytania. - Powiesz coś? Jutro mija termin ultimatum od Von Dareka… - Oj, daj mu spokój, Dun - odparł mu olbrzymi generał wcinający ciastka w najlepsze - coś się wymyśli… - Ciekawe co? Schneizer ostrzega przed zbliżającym się krachem na giełdzie. Chłonność rynku się zmniejsza, a twój izolacjonizm od reszty Galaktyki nie pomaga w tym. Coś musimy zrobić, jeżeli nie chcemy katastrofy za rok - odrzekł Dun. - No i co z tego? Wystarczy dodrukować pieniądze lub obniżyć podatki i obciąć budżet tu i ówdzie i nie będzie problemu - mężczyzna zjadł kolejne ciastko delektując się przy tym. - Twoja taktyczna krótkowzroczność nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać, Hong - chłodno wtrącił się białowłosy czytający dotychczas gazety - Dobrze wiesz, że obetną budżet na wojsko. Opozycja bez problemu to przeforsuje. A wtedy trzeba będzie zredukować twój korpus kawalerii. - Niech tylko spróbują… - mruknął nienawistnie Hong. Sama myśl o „tknięciu” jego własnej formacji napełniała go nienawiścią. Podkręcił swojego gęstego wąsa dwa razy i dodał spokojniejszym głosem - Wystarczy, że przyśpieszymy ten krach jakimś oświadczeniem w mediach i będziemy to mieli szybciej za sobą. - Gdyby Kyler chciał tak zrobić to dawno, by to zrobił. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak on nie chce się na to zgodzić - odrzekł Dun. - Nie - wreszcie odezwał się siedzący na molo Kyler - Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. - Czemu niby? - Nie wyjdziemy z tego kryzysu wcześniej niż za dwa lata. Do tego czasu Nowa Republika zdoła wreszcie dowiedzieć się o nas. Tak rozwinięta planeta jak Matagar jest za blisko naszej granicy, a Pontan Seud ma zbyt rozwinięte możliwości badawcze, żeby stało się to później. Jeżeli nas odkryją za rok lub dwa to nie będziemy mieli ani efektu zaskoczenia, ani silnej armii, a zrozumienie naszych technologii przez nich będzie tylko kwestią czasu. W takich warunkach nie będę mógł ochronić Konfederacji Atronu przed bandą socjalistów rządzących Nową Republiką - Kyler odparł spokojnie, wstał z mola i stanął przed Dunem. Widać było po nim, że mimo ogromnych trudności wciąż był pewny siebie. - Co tak to proponujesz? Czekanie, aż wreszcie zostaniemy udupieni gospodarczo? - Nie. Będę opóźniał ten krach za wszelką cenę. Wy musicie jedynie rozpocząć w tajemnicy mobilizację korpusów. Poczekam, aż uda się zakończyć tajną mobilizację korpusów i dozbroić wojsko w najnowsze super-bronie. Potrwa to najwyżej sześć miesięcy. Wtedy będę miał pełnię potęgi niezbędną do starcia z NR, wyparcia ich z Rubieży i utworzenia tam nowych rynków zbytu na naszą rosnącą produkcję. - Te sześć miesięcy to i tak dużo… - skomentował Dun, który mimo ogromnego zaufania do Kylera, miał wątpliwości co do sukcesu planu. Po chwili coś przeraźliwie świsnęło i spadło z nieba prosto w jezioro z przeraźliwym hukiem. Woda wyleciała na wszystkie strony ochlapując Duna, Rena, Kylera i Honga. Gdy oszołomieni otrzepywali swoje ubrania z wody, a niektórzy narzekali na zalanie ich rzeczy (konkretnie mówiąc, był to Hong, który narzekał na zamoczenie słodkich ciasteczek z kremem), ze zbiornika wodnego wydobyło się trzymetrowe mechaniczne monstrum ze skrzydłami i mackami. Przez chwilą unosiło się w powietrzu dzięki silnikom odrzutowym. - Czynność: obserwacja. Cel: znaleźć Kyler Kaasa. Operacja: w toku - rzekła maszyna lądując na skraju molo. - Kto cię nasłał i jak się tu dostałeś? - zapytał Dun wyciągając blaster zza pazuchy. Droid obrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł swoje ramię. - To nie ma sensu. Tym pistolecikiem nie zrobisz nic droidowi, który - śmiejąc się Kyler odparł, wstał i położył dłoń na lufie blastera opuszczając ją w dół. - Rozpoznanie osoby #1: Dun Xar. Permisje: wydawanie ograniczonych poleceń. Rozpoznanie osoby #2: Kyler Kaas. Permisje: nieograniczone. Odpowiedź #1: Alten Raxe. Odpowiedź #2: za pomocą uszkodzonego myśliwca nadprzestrzennego. - Czym ty właściwie jesteś? I czemu Raxe dał mi taki niespodziewany prezent? - zapytał Kyler nie będąc oszołomionym w przeciwieństwie do Duna. W jego oczach można było dostrzec swego rodzaju zaciekawienie. - Odpowiedź #1: jestem projekt F.O.U.N.D. Odpowiedź #2: powód decyzji Altena Raxe nieznany. Kyler zaczął się zastanawiać nad czymś. - A czy masz może dostęp do projektu G34? - Odpowiedź: Tak. Posiadam skany wszystkich projektów Altena Raxe. - Świetnie. To przyśpieszy możliwość zaatakowania NR o jeden miesiąc - rzekł zadowolony Kyler obracając się w stronę dwójki pozostałych schnących generałów. Nim jednak mógł o coś jeszcze zapytać, komunikator Rena zaczął wydawać z siebie głośne „bip”. Oficer wstał, włączył komunikator i przyłożył go do ucha. - Tak? O co chodzi? - zapytał, po czym usłyszał odpowiedź. Przez chwilę milczał po czym odpowiedział swoim rozmówcom - Rozumiem. Nie przekraczajcie granic i czekajcie na rozkazy. Bez odbioru. - Co się stało? - zapytał Hong swojego krewniaka. Kyler, Dun i F.O.U.N.D. obrócili się w stronę Rena oczekując odpowiedzi. - Nieznana korweta z oznaczeniami NR naruszyła naszą przestrzeń patrolową i pomimo ostrzeżeń jej nie opuściła, po czym wzięła do niewoli Tradusa Von Haitlera i uciekła do sektora Nakimo - oznajmił chłodno Ren. Wyraz twarzy Kylera spoważniał. Przez chwilę milczał. Zdawał się coś kalkulować. Chwilę temu pojawił się nowy droid, którego zrobił dlań Alten Raxe i miał wszystkie projekty tego wybitnego naukowca. Jego plany zostały przyśpieszone o jeden miesiąc, dzięki temu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że teraz trzeba mu było jeszcze dwóch miesięcy, a stracił efekt zaskoczenia, a tamten kretyn dostał się do niewoli... Brakowało mu dwóch miesięcy. - Niech to… - powiedział wkurzony Kyler zaciskając prawą pięść i spoglądając w dół. - Czyli Nowa Republika zaraz się o nas dowie. Dwa miesiące na nic. Co robimy, Kyler? - zapytał Dun podchodząc do kuzyna od boku i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Jeszcze jest szansa na uniknięcie wojny - odparł mu Kyler odchodząc w stronę wnętrza domku letniskowego. Mocą przyciągnął do siebie hełm, który po znalezieniu się w jego dłoni, włożył na głowę - Dun, weź tylu ludzi ilu możesz zmobilizować w przeciągu pół godziny. Masz odbić jak najszybciej Von Haitlera i uciszyć tę sprawę. Jeżeli uniknięcie wojny będzie niemożliwe to zrób wszystko, żeby NR oddało pierwszy strzał. - Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Xar, którego szokował ten gwałtowny rozwój wydarzeń. - Idę przekonać Von Dareka - odparł i wszedł do środka domku, kierując się korytarzem w stronę małej platformy lądowań, gdzie znajdował się jego osobisty myśliwiec. Liczne bataliony żołnierzy ustawiły się w czworobokach koło niezliczonych kanonierek desantowych. Przed nimi stała dobrze im znana zakuta od stóp do głów w ciemnoszary pancerz, czerwono-czarną pelerynę i czarne szaty postać stojąca na podwyższeniu. Nie było żadnej mównicy. Przemawiała do nich chodząc po podwyższeniu, które zazwyczaj było murkiem garnizonowym. Jej głos był donośny i słyszalny. Żołnierze, Zastanawiacie się pewnie po co was tu zebrałem. Zastanawiacie się co takiego się stało. Zastanawiacie się o czym chcę powiedzieć. Chcę wam opowiedzieć krótką historię. Jak zapewne wiecie, Stara Republika zaprowadziła pokój na tysiąc lat. Pokój ten zakłócili Separatyści, którzy zostali pokonani po trzech latach. Republika stała się Imperium Galaktycznym. Potem pojawił się Sojusz Rebeliantów, który nie zaprzestał na obaleniu i pokonaniu Imperium, ale przekształcił się w Nową Republikę. Od tego czasu nieustannie Nowa Republika ingeruje w sprawy swych sąsiadów, prowokuje wojny i dąży do hegemonii w Galaktyce. Nie tylko na dokładnie czterdzieści lat zaprowadziła wojny i chaos w Galaktyce, ale też dokonała masakr na licznych rasach. Bezpodstawnie Jedi przejęli ważne stanowiska militarne i cywilne, za to liczni urzędnicy i wojskowi cofają Rubieża do czasów feudalizmu. Obywatele Republiki są wyzyskiwani, a mieszkańcy Związku i Resztek Imperium ubożeją z powodu nikczemnej polityki Republikanów. Teraz natomiast w brutalnym wypadzie zaatakowano nasz posterunek graniczny i porwano jednego z naszych: porucznika Von Haitlera! Tak być nie może! Sprawa Republiki wymaga natychmiastowego rozwiązania. My, Atrończycy, mamy dwie opcje - hańbę lub wojnę. Wybór jest oczywisty. Musimy pokonać agresorów i prowokatorów! Musimy pokazać im, że nie mają prawa naruszać naszej wolności! Oręż Konfederacji Atronu zatryfiumfuje nad tyranami, tak jak zrobił to poprzednio dwadzieścia lat temu! Niech żyje Atron! - postać uniosła wyprostowane prawe ramię do góry z zaciśniętą pięścią. – Niech żyje Atron! Niech żyje Atron!Niech żyje Atron! – potężny okrzyk tysięcy ludzi rozbrzmiał po placu desantowym zagłuszając wszystkie inne ciche odgłosy. - Naprzód, żołnierze! Idźcie na pokłady kanonierek i wróćcie tutaj z chwałą zwycięzców! Niech żyje Atron! Niezliczeni piechurzy ruszyli w kierunku licznych kanonierek desantowych, weszli na ich pokład opuszczając bezpieczne zacisze swojego garnizonu i wyruszając na spotkanie z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. Entuzjazm i wiara w zwycięstwo nad niegodziwą Republiką przepełniały ich serca. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Prolog |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Pierwszy atak }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania